exaltedgreecefandomcom-20200214-history
Changes from Vanilla
This is in no way official, they were musings of mine at the VERY beginning of making this world. This is just for a quick reference. Already Made: *Gods were changed to reflect the Greek Pantheon *The Vanilla Underworld is now Tartarus. *There are a few sets of gods. *Primordeals are now represented by Titans and the Greek Primordials. *The Promordeals *Exalted are still the chosen ones of the gods: There are thousands of Pheonix Blooded, 500 solar exalted, 1,000 Lunar exalted, thousands of sidreal exalted, 400 abyssal exalted, and 100 infernal exalted(optional, if opted out of these are jsut abbysal exalted). Each is chosen by a specific god/titan. *Creation is now a map of the real life mediterranean sea area. *Wyld borders are now defined. *Dragon Blooded are now Phoenix Blooded *The elemental poles of the vanilla setting are gone. *The 11 Great Houses are gone and replaced by the 11 Great families. *The Great Cantageon now happens at the beginning of the current era. *THe Sidereal Exalted work closely with the Fates *Lunar Exalted are still around and have found a niche with a few territories. *The world's history has changed to fit with Greek mythology. *The small gods in the vanilla setting such are River Gods, forest gods, etc. are now replaced with nymphs/dryands/deamons/etc.. *The Yozi are now the imprisonned Titans or Primordeals that reside in Tartarus, as opposed to Malfeas. *The vanilla malfeas is now replaced by Tartarus. *The Neverborn are now the Titans that have been slain. *The Deathlords still exist but thier personalities and names are different, they are not controlled by the Neverborn but instead 13 Primordeals. *Naxos is a spiritual double of Vanilla Nexus. *The 1,000 Scaled Legion has been changed to the 1,000 Feathered Legion to reflect the chagne from Dragon to Phoenix. Grouping names have also been changed. All instances of *Dragon should be replaced with Phoenix. **Groupings: **1 = Solo **2-10 = Beak **11-75 = Feather(s) **76-150 = Talon **151-300 = Wing **301-650 = Phoenix **2,501-5,000 = Legion **5,001-10,000 = Herioc Legion *Yu-shang is no longer the name for the home of the gods, Olympus is. *Alexander has replaced the scarlet empress. *The 5 Wonders of the world are spritual successors of the elemental poles. Each also contains a powerful Manse for the coresponding element. *The Shogonate no longer existed and its replacement is an unknown ancient empire. *Artifacts now come from the Silver Age of men. *Jade has been replaced with onyx. *Malfeas is a place within tartarus *The Underworld is now a special section of the Greek underworld. *Demanses are places touched with the power of the gods. Manses are normally styled as temples to the gods. *Vanilla Martial Arts are exotic to Greece having come from Peria after the Persian invasion. Names remain the same. *A bestrary has been made(and is under ongoing construction) to reflect Greek mythos. *A new item and Artifact list has been made(and is under ongoing construction) *Exalted characters may store a single charm in a helm made from thier favored material. *Onyx: **As a banded material the dominate color decides which element it resonates with *Money is now represented with silver coins **1 talent(T) = 100 minae(M) = 10,000 drachmae(D) **1 mina(M) = 100 drachmae(D) Resources: *x = less than 30 Drachmea a year *1 dot = less than 2 Minae a year *2 dots = less than 40 minae a year *3 dots = Less than 1 talent a year *4 dots = 4 to 6 talents a year *5 dots = 12 or more talents a year Converting Cost to Money *n/a = 1to10 D *1 dot = 20D to 1M *2 dots = 2M to 20 M *3 dots = 21 to 50 M *4 dots = 51M to 2 T *5 dots = 4T to 6 T *6 dots = 7T to 10 T *7 dots = 11T to 20 T *8 dots = 21T to 50T *9 dots = 51T to 100T *10 dots = 101+ Talents